backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Back to the Future 14: Who Is Marty McFly? Part 2
Back to the Future #14: Who Is Marty McFly? Part 2 was the fourteenth issue of the ''Back to the Future'' comic series by IDW Publishing. It is the second issue of the Back to the Future: Who Is Marty McFly? storyline. Publisher's Summary WHO IS MARTY MCFLY? That's what Marty's asking himself, as it becomes abundantly clear his childhood memories don't match up with what actually happened in this timeline. How can he and Doc Brown fix things without breaking time itself?! Plot On April 14, 1986, Marty McFly can't concentrate in Hill Valley High School as he is worried about the note signed "a friend in time". Marty and his girlfriend Jennifer Parker go to Doc's secret lab and come face-to-face with Marcus Irving. Irving revealed that he was working for the United States Army to build a time machine. After his project was terminated in January 1986, he used an inexpensive Yugo GX to create a partially working time machine. He feeds Marty a story about their being multiple universes with multiple versions of himself, and that he is from another universe that still exists, which is why his memories don't match. After hearing this, Marty has nightmares that the version of himself, from the timeline where his parents were always a success, still existed and wanted his life back. In his dream, Doc Brown tells Marty that he's an anomaly in the timestream and that the time bubble protecting him is about to pop. Marty wakes up at that moment, and screams "Pop!" outloud. Marty's father, George McFly, comes rushing into his room, letting him know that everything is alright, and that he is there for him. The next morning, Marty is still worried about his conflicting memories, and what Marcus told him, so he heads to Doc's secret lab. He writes a letter to Doc and leaves it in a canister. Doc arrived from the future, covered in bandages. but tells Marty not to worry as it is not what it looks like. While Doc and Marty talked about Marty's concerns about alternate versions of himself, Marcus secretly removed the tires from the DeLorean, and stole Doc's flux capacitor. Once Marty tells Doc about Marcus, Doc becomes worried as he knows Marcus by reputation, knowing that he's another temporal researcher, and becomes worried that Marcus has sinister intentions. His fears are realized when several doppelgangers of Marty grab Marty and begin to come after Doc. Appearances * Leslie Groves * Colonel Lomax * Shop attendant * Emmett Brown * George McFly * Thomas A. Watson * Alexander Graham Bell |creatures= *Dog |locations= *Hill Valley High School *Doc's secret lab *Music store *Oak Ridge National Laboratory *McFly residence (1985) *Hill Valley Hall of Records *Twin Pines Mall *The Libyans |events= *Manhattan Project *Cuban Missile Crisis |organizations= *United States Army |vehicles= *Toyota Hilux *Yugo GX *Marcus Irving's truck *Second DeLorean time machine *Jules Verne train |technology= *Nuclear bomb *Flux capacitor *Android |miscellanea= *1962 *January 1986 *April 14, 1986 *Radiation suit *Canister *1985A *1985A-I *Timestream *Time bubble *Marcus Irving's note *Marty's letter (April 1986) *Down vest }} Category:Comic stories